Rindu
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Ia rindu ibunya, bukan ibu kandungnya melainkan wanita jahat yang telah membesarkannya, Mother Gothel/ "Ini rumahku, dan aku akan tetap bernyanyi,"/ for #MengheningkanCipta


**RINDU**

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

"Tangled" belong to "Disney"

Warn: Miss type, bebersps kata tak sesuai EYD, canon, 3 years after Mother Gothel die.

For #mengheningkancipta

Enjoy^^

XXXX

Bunga bersinar

Unjuk kekuatan

Balikkan waktu

Balikkan milikku

Sembuhkan luka

Ubahlah nasib

Selamatkanlah

Kembalikan semua

Semua milikku

"Sudahlah sayang, berhentilah menyanyi lagu itu."

Flynn nampak kesal dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan sang istri, Rapunzel. Entahlah sudah beberapa hari ini sang istri terus bernyanyi lagu itu sembari menatap refleksi dirinya ketika menyisir rambut di depan cermin besar. Bukannya Flynn tak suka suara Rapunzel saat bernyanyi, ia suka, sangat suka hingga terkadang menjadi candu baginya. Tapi, ayolah, bagi Flynn, lagu ini terkesan menyeramkam.

Lagu ini adalah mantra bagi Gothel untuk mendapatkan keawet mudaannya dari rambut Rapunzel. Ah, bukan bagi Gothel saja, Flynn masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana lukanya sembuh akibat lagu ini juga. Mungkin itu memang mantra untuk memanggil kekuatan khusus rambut Rapunzel. Karena alasan itulah, lagu ini menjadi menyeramkan di telinga Flynn.

Rapunzel berbalik menatap suaminya yang berbaring di kasur besar mereka. Ia masih setia menyisir rambut coklatnya yang telah memanjang hingga menutupi punggungnya. "Kenapa?"

"Ayolah sayang, lagu itu menyeramkan," ucap Flint dengan bergidik.

Rapunzel menghela napas dan berbalik kembali menatap cerminan dirinya. Dari tempat Flynn, ia bisa melihat pantulan wajah istrinya. Sejak Rapunzel mulai bernyanyi lagu itu kembali, ia sedikit berubah. Flynn merasa wanitanya menjadi sendu dan tak seceria dahulu. Ada apa dengannya?

Tiba-tiba saja Rapunzel mengakhiri acara menyisirnya. Ia bangkit dan memilih berjalan keluar kamar. Flynn memilih diam, ia ingin bertanya mau kemana Rapunzel, tapi ia merasa sang tuan putri sedang tak ingin diganggu, jadi ia lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan istrinya.

.

.

.

Rapunzel berjalan santai di sekitar taman istana yang asri. Banyak tumbuhan, bunga hias, tanaman obat dan lain sebagainya. Sangat lengkap, namun tak selengkap tempat tinggalnya dahulu. Tempat di mana ia menghabiskan 18 tahun hidupnya menatap keindahan hutan. Di atas ketinggian menara di tengah hutan ditemani seekor bunglon dan seorang wanita yang ia panggil ibu, Gothel.

Ia tak mengerti, akhir-akhir ini, perasaannya tak menentu. Sudah beberapa minggu ini, mimpi itu selalu hadir. Mimpi tentang kenangannya bersama sang ibu. Bukan, bukan ibu kandungnya, ibu yang ia maksud adalah ibu yang membesarkannya. Jujur, ia justru tak memiliki kenangan apapun bersama ibu kandungnya, mengingat ia sudah tak bersamanya sejak bayi dan baru bertemu 3 tahun lalu.

18 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Dan dari awal Rapunzel bisa mengenali wajah, yang ia lihat adalah wajah cantik tak berubah milik ibu Gothel. Bahkan ia pun belajar berbicara dan berjalan juga bersama Gothel. Tanpa disadari, ia tumbuh di bawah lindungan penyihir cantik yang selalu ingin awet muda.

Perasaan ini hadir lagi. Rapunzel meraba dada kirinya yang terasa sesak. Rasa ini kembali hadir, rasa rindu yang datang secara misterius sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Setiap malam, ibu Gothel akan selalu hadir di mimpinya. Mimpi itu seperti sebuah kenangan menyenangkan bersamanya. Rapunzel rindu, ia rindu ibunya yang telah membesarkannya dengan baik.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indah sang tuan putri, disusul tetes-tetes lainnya yang semakin menjadi. Tubuh kecil itu bersandar di dinding, ia menangis. Ia benci perasaan seperti ini. Ia benci dirinya, dirinya yang telah membunuh ibu Gothel.

Dahulu ketika ia tahu sang ibu hanya menginginkan kekuatan rambutnya saja, Rapunzel marah. Ia marah karena merasa bahwa hanya ia yang memiliki perasaan ini, perasaan sayang sebagai anak kepada ibunya. Rapunzel tak berpikir panjang dan seketika menetapkan bahwa ibu Gothel adalah manusia jahat. Ia benci ibunya, dan ia bahagia ketika kembali bersama keluarganya yang sebenarnya.

Namun kini, ketika memori-memori itu hadir tanpa keinginannya, ia sadar perasaan sayang itu bukan hanya ia yang merasakan. Ibunya juga, ia juga terlihat begitu menyayangi Rapunzel. Meski semua orang mengatakan itu hanya kedok untuk menutupi keinginan jahatnya agar Rapunzel tetap di menara, ia tak setuju, ia merasa ibunya begitu tulus menyayanginya.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana rasanya belaian lembut tangan ibu Gothel pada kepalanya ketika ia menyisir rambutnya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dengan gembira dirinya yang kecil dahulu memakan masakan ibunya. Ia juga masih ingat bagaimana ia ditemani ketika malam menjelang sembari ibunya itu bercerita tentang bintang-bintang. Apa itu semua hanya sebuah kedok?

Ia memang selalu bepergian entah kemana selama beberapa hari dan hanya pulang sebentar untuk menyisir Rapunzel. Bagi semua orang, itu sudah jelas menandakan keinginan jahat sang wanita tua. Tapi bagi Rapunzel, itu adalah hari menyenangkan ketika ibunya pulang, ketika mereka menyisir dan bernyanyi bersama. Seolah di hari itu, ibunya memang ingin mendekatkan diri dengannya, dan Rapunzel bahagia.

Sesenggukan hebat masih melanda Rapunzel. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghapus air matanya, namun berkali-kali pula air mata itu mengalir. Ibunya tak suka jika Rapunzel menangis, ia pasti akan berteriak dan memarahinya. Tapi Rapunzel rindu amarah ibunya, ia rindu ibunya.

Dengan perlahan, Rapunzel bangkit. Ia berjalan perlahan keluar istana. Ia tak ingin berpamitan, karena ia ingin pulang, pulang ke rumahnya di dalam hutan. Ia ingin menunggu ibunya kembali, sama seperti dahulu. Itulah pemikiran Rapunzel, tanpa berpikir panjang. Rasa rindu ini benar-benar mengalahkan logikanya.

Ia melewati gerbang istana, melewati desa dekat istana. Semua orang menyapanya, namun sang tuan putri hanya berjalan dengan tatapan kosong dan mata sembab miliknya. Bahkan ringikan seekor kuda yang sangat tak asing baginya hanya ia anggap angin lalu, tujuannya hanya satu, rumahnya.

.

.

.

Rapunzel berhenti, mata cokelat miliknya menatap menara tinggi di hadapannya. Setelah perjalanan beberapa jam bersama seekor kuda coklat yang ia temukan di tengah perjalanan, ia sampai di rumahnya, di menara tinggi di tengah hutan. Rapunzel menghampiri pohon mawar kuning di tanah di bawah satu-satunya jendela di menara tersebut. Pohon yang ia tanam beberapa hari setelah kematian ibu Gothel. Pohon yang ia tanam di tanah di mana ibunya terjatuh kehilangan nyawanya.

Pohon itu nampak tumbuh sehat, meski sudah 3 tahun tak ia lihat. Rapunzel tersenyum, meski tak berbunga, setidaknya pohon ini tumbuh sehat. Apa ibunya merawatnya? Apa ia senang dengan apa yang Rapunzel berikan? Rapunzel tanpa sadar tersenyum akan pemikirannya.

Kemudian ia berbalik menuju sebuah pintu coklat yang nampak tua. Pintu yang dahulu menjadi jalan satu-satunya Gothel ke dalam menara. Rapunzel menyentuh daun pintu itu. Pintu yang dibuat Gothel entah dengan sihirnya atau tangannya sendiri. Dengan perlahan ia membukanya. Seketika ia terbatuk, debu-debu berterbangan di sekitarnya dan masuk ke dalam rongga pernapasannya.

Tak lama, debu-debu itu hilang dan memperjelas penglihatannya. Tangga yang berjumlah sangat banyak yang menuju ke atas, satu-satunya ruangan di menara ini, kamarnya. Kaki-kaki Rapunzel dengan perlahan menapaki anak tangga. Semakin banyak ia menapaki tangga, semakin berat pula napas Rapunzel.

Mengingatnya membuat Rapunzel semakin ingin menangis saja. Ia masih muda, namun tangga ini terasa berat untuknya, apalagi ibu Gothel? Ia masih ingat ketika ia masih kecil, rambutnya belum memanjang dan ia terserang demam tinggi. Tak ada air di menara ini, satu-satunya sumber air hanya sungai di dekat menara. Dan ibunya harus berlari susah payah menaiki tangga hanya untuk mengambil air. Terkadang menjadi sangat kurang dan ia harus berbalik mengambil kembali. Semakin ia mengingatnya, perasaannya semakin kacau.

Berkali-kali Rapunzel terisak dan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Satu-satunya kamar di menara ini tak ada yang berubah, semua masih sama seperti terakhir kali Rapunzel mengingatnya. Satu-satunya kaca yang dahulu menjadi saksi bagaimana sang tuan putri kehilangan rambut ajaib dan juga ibunya masih pecah berserakan. Jendela yang membawa angin sejuk juga masih terbuka. Debu-debu berterbangan memasuki indra penciuman.

Rapunzel terduduk di kursi kayu kecil. Kursi kayu dimana ia terbiasa duduk dan menyisir bersama ibunya. Dahulu, rambutnya yang panjang akan memenuhi kamar hingga ke langit-langit. Kegiatan yang melelahkan dan menyenangkan. Mereka akan selalu bernyanyi bersama saling bercanda dan membicarakan banyak hal.

Ibunya itu, Gothel, mempunyai wajah cantik dan sangat halus. Sepanjang Rapunzel ingat, wajahnya tak pernah berubah, tentu saja karena rambut ajaib Rapunzel. Ibu Gothel itu mempunyai rambut yang sangat lucu, ikal dan berwarna hitam. Ia ingat bagaimana ia selalu suka rambut ibunya yang memantul seperti pegas ketika ia berjalan atau menari bersamanya.

Bahkan masakan-masakan yang selalu dibuat Ibu Gothel, ia sangat suka. Rasanya ia tak pernah sabar menunggu ibunya pulang dari hutan dan membawa berbagai makanan untuk dimasak. Ia akan makan dengan lahap dan terkadang meminta tambahan porsi untuk perut kecilnya.

Ibunya itu selalu marah jika Rapunzel menangis, merengek, dan membangkang. Dahulu Rapunzel takut ketika ibunya marah, namun kali ini ia ingin dimarahi. Ia ingin telinganya berdengung akibat suara ibunya. Ia ingin menangis sekencang mungkin akibat teriakan ibunya.

Dan satu hal ia ingat tentang ibunya, ia pandai bernyanyi, sangat pandai. Di tempat ini adalah tempat ia dan ibu Gothel biasa bernyanyi bersama. Lagu yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa bait tersebut melekat erat dalam ingatan Rapunzel. Lagu yang hanya milik mereka berdua, lagu istimewa yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahuinya.

" _Bernyanyilah."_

Rapunzel tersentak, ia menoleh ke segala penjuru ruangan. Tak ada apapun, tak ada siapapun. Suara itu, begitu dekat, begitu jelas seolah sang ibu bersamanya, membaca pikirannya.

"I-ibu," panggil Rapunzel dengan pelan.

" _Rapunzel."_

Mata Rapunzel memanas. Suara yang begitu dirindukannya memanggilnya.

" _Rapunzel, ayo bernyanyilah untukku."_

"Lagu lain saja bu,"

" _Ah, kalau kau bernyanyi, ibu akan membuatkan masakan dengan jamur kesukaanmu."_

"Baiklah! Ibu juga sisir rambutku ya?"

" _Tentu saja sayang, tentu saja."_

Rapunzel tersenyum, bahkan suara itu menyahutnya. Ia senang ia bahagia, inilah rumahnya. Rumah di mana ia besar dan dilahirkan. Rumah di atas menara bersama ibunya, Ibu Gothel.

.

.

.

Flynn menoleh kepada kuda putih angkuh di sebelahnya seolah memastikan bahwa mereka berada di tempat yang tepat. Max meringik yakin, karena ia melihat kuda coklat yang tadi ditungganggi sang tuan putri tengah merumput tak jauh dari menara ini.

Flynn merasa firasat aneh sejak Rapunzel meninggalkannya di kamar begitu saja. Dan benar, ketika ia keluar dan berusaha mencari Rapunzel, justru Max mengajaknya ke menara ini. Ke menara di mana ia pernah terrenggut nyawanya namun kembali hidup. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Rapunzel, sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan di tempat ini?

Rapunzel pernah berjanji tak akan kembali kemari setelah menanam pohon mawar kuning di tempat di mana Gothel menginggal. Namun kini, dia justru kembali kemari tanpa persetujuan Flynn. Apapun alasan Rapunzel, ia akan membawanya pulang. Ia tak ingin Rapunzel terjebak pada masa lalunya yang suram.

Flynn menaiki tangga yang panjang itu dengan cepat. Napasnya memburu kelelahan. Semakin dekat ia dengan ruangan di ujung tangga, semakin jelas suara nyanyian itu. Nyanyian yang selalu membuatnya bergidik ketakutan.

Rapunzel terduduk di kursi kayunya sembari menatap jendela. Lantunan lagu tersebut terus ia nyanyikan. Matanya sembab, kososng, tak fokus. Pipinya memerah akibat usapan tangannya yang kasar. Telinganya ia tulikan sejenak, ia hanya mendengar suara ibunya yang terus terngiang.

"Rapunzel, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Eugene di depan wajah Rapunzel. Ia mengguncang bahu Rapunzel. Ia telah memanggilnya sejak tadi, namun perempuan ini seolah tuli.

"Rapunzel! Berhentilah menyanyi!"

Rapunzel masih menatap kosong jendela luar, namun tiba-tiba lagunya terhenti dan senyumnya terukir, senyum aneh yang dikhawatirkan Flynn. Kemudian suara tawanya terdengar dan ia bertanya dengan nada heran setelahnya. "Kenapa aku harus berhenti, Eugene?"

"Kita akan pulang, berhentilah bernyanyi," ucap Flynn dengan lembut. Ia menarik tangan Rapunzel agar mengikutinya. Namun, ia terkejut ketika Rapunzel menampik tangannya.

"Ini rumahku, dan aku akan tetap bernyanyi," kata Rapunzel dengan senyumnya. Ia kemudian melantunkan kembali lagu itu. "Pergilah, aku akan terus bernyanyi, jika aku bernyanyi sekali ia kembali muda, maka jika aku bernyanyi berkali-kali, ia akan kembali ke dunia, iya kan, bu?"

Flynn memandang Rapunzel dengan sedih. Ini bukan Rapunzelnya. Gadis ini terlalu merindukan ibunya. Ibu yang sangat disayanginya. Flynn kembali berlutut di hadapan Rapunzel yang masih bernyanyi. Ia meneteskan air matanya, dengan putus asa ia berucap.

"Gothel tak akan kembali, ia sudah mati, kumohon, pulanglah Rapunzel."

Sang gadis berambut pirang ajaib terus tersenyum. Ia akan terus bernyanyi, bernyanyi hingga ibunya pulang. Ia rindu ibunya, sangat rindu.

~FIN~

Ga nyangka bisa nulis di fandom ini, semoga fic saya tidak menjadi catatan buruk untuk fandom ini^^ Terima kasih untuk Michelle Aoki-san yang sudah membuat challenge hening cipta ini. Tanpanya saya ga akan muncul di fandom ini, hahahaha...

Okelah, see you semua, semoga lain kali bisa mampir ke sini lagi, see you :*


End file.
